


It's for your Lips

by freebirddean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, chapstick, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean
Summary: Cas is a human and doesn't know what to do with himself. You take him into your home and help him out. When you help him with his chapped lips, things take a turn.





	It's for your Lips

It was always odd to think of Castiel as just another human being. Since losing his grace, it was hard to adjust. Not just for him but for you as well. You were so used to him having to take care of himself, not needing to do all these mundane human things like sleep or eat. Since he had been an angel for a millennia watching mankind, you would think that he would have picked up a few things. And yet here he was, trying to do the simplest of human things and growing frustrated with himself. You had to admit though, he was quite adorable standing there trying to brush his teeth with his bed hair and wrinkled pajamas.

You leaned in the doorway with a soft grin as you watched him. You couldn’t help but stare. You had taken in the former angel when you found him homeless and filthy. You were surprised he was alive and that he had survived the few days before you found him. Dean had said for you to take care of him and he would be there as soon as he could. Under normal circumstances you would have no room in your little apartment for more than one person. But with how clingy and needy the blue eyed man was, there wasn’t much room needed. You thought he was bad with personal space before, it got ten times worse once he became human. 

You had originally set him up to sleep on the couch. He had laid there for a while but he had ended up sneaking into your bedroom. You had left the door open, letting him know that you were there if he needed you. For a moment, he loomed in the door frame, looking like a frail innocent child, his voice soft and pleading. You rolled over and propped yourself up on your elbows, your lids heavy and half closed as you looked at him. The two of you stared at each other for a moment before you sighed with a warm smile and scooted over on the bed. “Come on.” You whispered and you could see the smile on his face and quickly make his way to you. 

He immediately crawled into the bed and rolled on his side to face you. There was an awkward moment of staring before you both moved closer to each other. His arms rested against his own chest as his face nuzzled against your chest. You rested your chin on his head as your arms came to wrap around him, holding him like a tiny child. Your fingers combed through short black locks and it wasn’t long before you heard his soft snores. He was so fragile and broken, nothing more than a scared little boy who needed someone. From that night on, Cas didn’t even try to sleep anywhere else, knowing the only place he would ever get a good night’s sleep was in your arms. 

It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable at all. There was that first initial moment where neither of you were sure what to do but it passed quickly. You fell into an easy pattern, a simple routine. You had went shopping with him, getting a few essentials with the credit card Dean had given him. You were teaching him the basics when it came to food and drinks. And you even undertook the awkwardness of teaching him about personal hygiene. It would have been nice to have a man around for trips to the bathroom to help him with...those kinds of questions but it was just you. So it was safe to say, you had seen Castiel in all of his glory plenty of times. You never said anything and you tried to hide your blush but he was understanding of the fact that you were just uncomfortable and the situation was less than ideal for him as well. 

Now, as he brushed his teeth, he whimpered lightly before finally giving up. You noticed he winced in pain, bringing his face closer to the mirror. The concern on his face brought you closer, putting a hand on his cheek to make him face you. You grimaced lightly when you saw the state of his lips. They were chapped to the point of cracking and in the process of brushing his teeth, he had split one of the cracks open. “Aww, sweetie, your lips are all chapped.” Your frown pulled at yours lips as your other hand rose to wipe away a drop of blood. His blue eyes remained locked on your face, only wincing slightly at your touch. “Let me go get you some chapstick.” 

Castiel’s face wrinkled at the word and his face fell when your hands pulled away so you could leave the room. His body leaned slightly to watch you walk into your bedroom and disappear for a moment. His tongue instinctively slid over his bottom lip but he instantly regretted it. He turned to the mirror again, his fingers lifting to poke at the red lines of his chapped lips. His lips had always been chapped but they had never done this before. They stung and it was most uncomfortable. 

When you returned, you were holding a small black tube and you brought yourself close to him. “It’s for your lips.” You stated simply when he looked at the tube with a wrinkled forehead. He turned to face you as you popped the lid off and twisted the balm to the top. One hand came to rest against the side of his face again and you brought the tube to his lips. He watched you carefully, noticing the lines of concentration on your face and he smiled faintly. “Don’t move your lips.” You scolded with a half smile of your own. You slid the balm slowly over his lips, evenly applying it gently to his chapped lips. “Now, do this.” You rubbed your lips together in demonstration and he followed your example. “That better?”

He nodded his head before he found your eyes again. He always looked so timid and innocent causing you to smile before handing the tube to him. “Apply it whenever you feel your lips getting dry.” You watched as Cas’s tongue began to peak through the corner of his lips. You pointed a finger in his face and put on your sternest face. “And stop licking them! That only makes it worse.” His head fell, just like a small child that had been scolded and you felt bad. Your finger tucked under his chin and lifted his face back to yours and you gave him a sweet smile, just to reassure him that you were not angry. 

There was that smile again, his blue eyes dazzling even though his lips probably hurt with the stretch of his lips. Even though they were chapped and the bleeding had barely stopped, his lips still looked kissable and you found yourself staring at them. You licked your own lips and before you knew it, his finger was against your lips and your eyes lifted to his once again. “Do not tell me to refrain from licking my lips if you are going to turn around and do the same thing.” You could see the playful smirk on his face and your face fell with a sarcastic scowl and a shake of your head. You pushed his finger away and turned to leave the room. 

His hand was quick to stop you, grabbing you gently by the wrist. You looked over your shoulder and his eyes were softer now. There was something warm and inviting in his gaze, a look that could always make you weak in the knees. “Thank you, Y/N.” He muttered sincerely and you nodded. “Really. For everything.” You smiled in return and brought yourself closer. A hand lifted to stroke his stubbly cheek, tilting your head as you gave him a fond smile. You didn’t say anything but words weren’t necessary right then. Both of you stayed like that for a moment. His hand resting around your wrist and your other hand resting against his face, just staring at one another with understanding grins. 

He was the first to break the stillness. Before you could even register what was happening, his slick lips were pressed softly against yours. It caught you off guard for a moment but when his hand let go of your wrist and moved to rest on your hip, the tiny jolt of electricity that sparked between you urged you to kiss him back. Your arms laced around his neck, bringing your body closer to his as you deepened the kiss, his own arms sliding around your waist. 

The kiss was gentle and slow, just lips and soft touches. When they pulled away it was only because they both needed to catch a breath. Resting your foreheads together, you both let out a breathy chuckle, lips pulling into content smiles. Your cheeks were a light shade of pink as was his. He winced with his smile, reminded of his chapped lips, your face grimaced in sympathy but your smile didn't falter. You simply took the tube again and spread a new layer of balm slowly against his lips. 

His warm blue eyes seemed to dazzle all the more as his smile softened. His large hands rested on your waist, fingers rubbing against your shirt. Your hands moved to comb your fingers through his hair, your forearms resting against his shoulders. “You're welcome, Castiel.” You whispered softly before kissing his stubbly cheek. You giggled at the feeling, the way it tickled against your lips. 

“I guess shaving is next.” Castiel stated as if ashamed, his eyes falling. 

Your eyes softened as your lips came to his cheek again before you caught his eyes. Your head shook lightly, your nose wrinkling. “I like it. Just like I like your chapped lips.” Your laugh sounded like a schoolgirl giggle when he smiled at you again. 

“Does this mean that you have feelings for me as well?” Castiel questioned timidly causing another giggle from you. Your eyes rolled before you brought your lips to his for another slippery kiss. “Ow.” He muttered against the kiss but kept you from pulling away. His head shook and he only put more force into the kiss and your arms tightens around his neck. The knock on the door was surely Dean but neither of you cared to answer it. You had better things to do.


End file.
